For Your Entertainment
by Castielle
Summary: Songfic. Dean is waylaid by an unexpected late night visitor. Rated M. Warnings for M/M - don't like, don't read. Simple as. My first ever fic, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I loathe to admit it, I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and people much better than I, and I don't even own the song. The following is completely fictional. No profit is being made.**

**Summary: Songfic. Dean is waylaid by an unexpected late night visitor. Rated M. Warnings for M/M - don't like, don't read. Simple as. **

**Author's Notes: Hi, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. The song featured is 'For Your Entertainment' by American Idol 8 runner up, Adam Lambert - be sure to check him out, he rocks! All mistakes are my own. Reviews are **_muchly_** appreciated. Enjoy!**

**_For Your Entertainment_**

**So hot out the box**  
**Can we pick up the pace**  
**Turn it up, heat it up**  
**I need to be entertained**  
**Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid**  
**I'm 'a hurt you real good, baby**

***

Half asleep after a long evening's work, Dean Winchester sensed the presence behind him just a moment too late. A powerful arm constricted around his chest, trapping him against an unfamiliar body with its vice-like grip; a hand crushed to his lips to cut off his yelp of surprise as he felt his attacker's breath tickling his ear.

'_**Fight me**_.'

Dean barely heard the whisper above the pounding of his heart, momentarily frozen by the flood of adrenaline that hit his brain.

Then instinct took over.

Overcome by the desire to be free, Dean threw himself backwards in an effort to overbalance them both, clawing viciously at the hand still pressed firmly to his mouth to keep him silent. Rewarded with a satisfying grunt of pain, the hunter braced himself for impact as they toppled to the cold, hard floor, the air knocked from his attacker's lungs. Seizing the opportunity, Dean swung an elbow, aiming squarely for the man's ribs, connecting with a loud crack; the hand on his mouth finally slipping from its grip.

Working enough air into his lungs, Dean yelled for his brother who was fast asleep in the connecting room.

'_**Sammy**_!'

Grappling against the arm that held him firmly in place, Dean writhed, kicked and bucked with all the finesse of an unbroken stallion, his pulse spiking as he realised the effect he was having on the man beneath him.

Something hard prodded him in the backside, Dean suddenly finding it hard to swallow; his mouth gone dry. Renewing his efforts to be free he gave a strangled cry as his attacker found his footing on the floor and, with one powerful kick, rolled them both until Dean was pressed face-first into the cold stone.

He could barely breathe under the man's full weight, his skin covered in a clammy sweat as a hand snaked around his throat; hot breath hitting his cheek.

'_**He can't hear you scream, Dean**_.'

***

**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say**  
**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**  
**I told ya, I'm 'a hold ya down until you're amazed**  
**Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

***

Dean was panting hard by the time his hands were bound securely behind his back, the taste of blood in his mouth from biting his own lip in frustration. The knee in his back held him firmly in place as the ropes were knotted extra carefully – not tight enough to cause loss of circulation or pain, but enough that Dean knew he had no hope of escaping without the aid of something sharp.

After a few moments the pressure eased from his back as his attacker stood, grabbing a fistful of Dean's hair and jerking him roughly to his knees.

The hunter winced in pain but refused to make a sound as he fought to get his legs working enough to bring him fully to his feet. He was only upright for an instant before a rough shove had him falling face-first towards the king size bed and left him choking on a mouthful of sheets.

Forcing his panicked breathing under control, Dean shifted his head to stop his own suffocation and used the moment's respite as the man loosened his tie to mentally search the room for a viable weapon. His hunting knife, he knew, was tucked securely under his pillow – too far away to be of any use whilst his hands remained tied.

There was always the gun sitting temptingly upon the bedside cabinet, but he faced the same dilemma: no hands.

Distracted by the thoughts of his escape, the dip of the mattress under added weight barely registered in the mind of the hunter until a strip of cloth was used to blindfold him; cutting off all sight of the room and any possible chance of identifying his captor.

Mentally kicking himself, Dean fought not to whimper as strong arms rolled him onto his back, effectively pinning his arms beneath him.

'_**What the**_ hell _**do you want from me**_?' he demanded, hoping his voice sounded more angry than scared. His question was met with a soft chuckle that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the bed shifting again as the man moved to straddle Dean's hips.

'_**I want**_ you, _**Dean Winchester**_.'

***

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't very long but I'm trying to find my footing here. Will be updated shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I loathe to admit it, I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and people much better than I, and I don't even own the song. The following is completely fictional. No profit is being made.**

**Summary: Songfic. Dean is waylaid by an unexpected late night visitor. Rated M. Warnings for M/M - don't like, don't read. Simple as. **

**Author's Notes: The song featured is 'For Your Entertainment' by American Idol 8 runner up, Adam Lambert - be sure to check him out, he rocks! All mistakes are my own. Reviews are **_muchly_** appreciated. Enjoy!**

**_For Your Entertainment_**

**_***_**

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over **

_*******_

Dean felt his attacker rummaging around under the pillow near his head, every instinct screaming at him to fight as it dawned on him what the stranger was looking for:

His damn knife.

Attempting to buck his hips to dislodge the man's suffocating weight, Dean growled in frustration at how immovable the man seemed to be. Knees digging roughly into his hips to keep him under control, Dean all too quickly found himself on the wrong side of his own blade. The sharp, jagged edge was brought swiftly to his throat where it rested steadily upon his vulnerable skin.

Unable to even breathe for fear of cutting his own throat, the elder Winchester trembled as once again he felt the stranger's hot breath upon his face.

'**_Do you yield to me, Dean Winchester_**?'

Forcing air into his protesting lungs, Dean swallowed quickly, ignoring the bite of the blade at his throat.

_**'Never, you son of a bitch!**_ _Never_**_…_**'

_*******_

**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**

_*******_

Dean's fervent reply was met simply with another soft chuckle, the sound starting to grate on the fraying ends of his nerves. He couldn't control the shiver that assailed him as the knife moved delicately across his throat, scraping gently over several days worth of ignored stubble.

It continued its journey to the neckline of his shirt, tearing through the useless fabric as the blade changed direction and swept down the hunter's chest with a careless speed. Dean was certain that it should have left a mark but was yet to feel any telltale pain.

He was surprised to hear the thump of his knife on the bed, seemingly discarded, as cool fingers traced along the torn fabric and down his smooth, hairless chest. Dean gave a strangled cry of disgust as he felt his body betray him, his breath quickening at the almost worshipful touching. Screwing his eyes shut tightly behind the blindfold, he tried to think of a million horrible things to keep his downstairs brain occupied as searching hands pushed his torn shirt away and investigated his body.

The stranger traced the contours of the prone hunter's chest, fingers lingering here and there as he watched Dean silently fighting his touch. A knowing smile touched his lips as he moved one hand to circle the hunter's nipple, rubbing, pinching and teasing until it stood proud and errect before him.

Dean had to bite his lip to keep the groan of pleasure to himself. He couldn't quite understand it - one minute the guy was practically trying to _rape _him and the next he was treating him like a _god_? And to make matters _worse_ he was actually starting to enjoy it... What the hell was wrong with him?

Slightly chapped lips covered his other nipple with a gentle kiss, the slight caress of a tongue stealing its tender taste banishing all coherent thoughts from his brain. The stranger changed tactics, switching from lips to teeth, and back again, as he covered Dean's body in a mixture of torturously sexy bites and skin-tingling kisses. Dean felt himself grow hard at the relentless onslaught, his pulse racing.

'_**Wait...**_' he gasped finally in a desperate attempt to catch his breath, completely overwhelmed by the assault to his senses. '**_Wait!_**'

Begrudgingly, the soft kisses that were being trailed down the full length of the hunter's body paused in their descent, a soft sigh of frustration heard from the stranger as he righted himself.

'_**Yes**_?' a deep, husky voice enquired politely.

Dean was unable to think for a moment, too caught up in his own confusion. Again, if this was supposed to be an attack then why the hell was he enjoying it? And why, when asked to stop, did his attacker actually comply, _for hell's sake_?

_**'Let me see your face**_...' It wasn't a question, really, it was an order. Dean needed to know who was in charge here.

'I_** don't think that's-**_'

'_**Show me your **face_.'

There was an uncomfortable pause in which Dean wondered if he'd gone too far. This could very easily turn from pleasure back to pain, the earlier strength of his attacker still fresh in his mind. But he needed to know.

Cool fingers stroked his face, deliberating for a moment before his makeshift blindfold was pulled free from his eyes.

Blinking rapidly in the low light from the bedside lamp, Dean found his attacker's face and could only stare at the man straddling him in disbelief.

'_**C****-Cas**_?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I loathe admitting it, I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and people much better than I, and I don't even own the song. The following is completely fictional. No profit is being made.**

**Summary: Songfic. Dean is waylaid by an unexpected late night visitor. Rated M. Warnings for M/M - don't like, don't read. Simple as. **

**Author's Notes: The song featured is 'For Your Entertainment' by American Idol 8 runner up, Adam Lambert - be sure to check him out, he rocks! All mistakes are my own. Reviews are _muchly_ appreciated. Enjoy!**

**_For Your Entertainment_**

**  
****  
Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**

*******

**'_C-Cas? What the_-' **

Castiel considered Dean carefully for a moment, taking in the wide-eyed, disbelieving stare of his charge as the young man tried desperately to back away, his progress hindered by his still-bound arms. Blinking slowly as if waking from a dream, the angel made his decision.

Grabbing the hunter around the throat and pinning him once again to the bed, fingers clenched tight enough to choke off any form of protest but yet not quite enough to suffocate him, Castiel crushed his lips to Dean's and made the extent of his passion known.

The moment their lips touched, Dean lost the will to struggle. The grip on his throat lessened enough for him to be able to breathe freely, not that he remembered how to, and suddenly he wished his hands were free. He needed _more_. He just _had_ to touch this beautiful man before him, hold him close and never let go.

Shifting his hips to make himself more comfortable atop the elder Winchester, Dean let out a loud groan of frustration as Castiel unintentionally rubbed against his straining erection, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he bit his lip from the pleasure, finally breaking their passionate kiss.

'_**Oh, God…Cas!**_'

Castiel allowed himself a small smirk at his victory as he resumed his earlier task of covering every inch of the hunter's bare skin with his mouth, letting his tongue slide down to the waistband of Dean's jeans as he ignored the blasphemous cry.

Dean watched out of half-lidded eyes as the angel paused, suddenly uncertain. Their eyes met and time seemed to stand still.

Dean swallowed hard.

Castiel took his silence as consent and slowly moved his hands to the buckle of Dean's belt, clumsy fingers making more work of the simple task than was necessary but eventually the belt was discarded carelessly on the floor.

His zipper was next, the bite of metal-on-metal too loud in the small room. Dean watched, unable to move or even make a sound as the final hurdle, a lone button, was overcome in the blink of an eye and before he knew what had happened, Castiel had tugged his jeans down to his knees.

Castiel froze, unaware until that very moment that Dean was wearing no underwear, the hunter's hard, straining erection staring him straight in the face, begging for attention.

'**_Dean_**…' he whispered breathlessly, mesmerised by the sight.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle teasingly at the startled angel of the Lord. Obviously he hadn't expected him to be rocking the commando look. His chuckle caught in his throat however, as Castiel chose that moment to take Dean's full length into his mouth, no warning offered.

'**_Oh, my God_**…' Dean groaned in ecstasy.

**'Dean? ...Hey, Dean!'**

**The elder Winchester woke with a startled cry at hearing his brother's voice, jumping up from the armchair where he'd earlier dozed off; his heart racing as he took in his surroundings and surreptitiously checked to make sure he was wearing all of his clothes.**

**Sam and Castiel were watching him curiously from across the small motel room; his brother's tall figure hunched over his laptop, and the angel on his feet as if he was about ready to leave. Dean ran a hand through his short, sweat-dampened hair and gave the pair a sheepish grin.**

**'Must have dozed off there for a second,' he explained weakly, finding himself unable to stare either of them in the face, but he could sense his brother rolling his eyes at him.**

**'What were you dreaming about, Dean?' Castiel's deep, husky voice sent shivers down his spine as it brought back flashes of his earlier dream, lust thrumming through his veins like a surge of adrenaline. **

**Dean choked and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. **

**He forced himself to look the angel in the eyes but instantly regretted his decision.**

_Oh, man, he freakin' knows!_

**'Oh... you know, the usual: fluffy bunnies and -' He trailed off feebly, unable to bring himself to finish the lie as Castiel took a step closer, invading his personal space.**

**'I must go,' the angel announced suddenly, still staring at Dean as if he could see straight into his soul.**

**'Ah, yeah. S-see you later, Cas,' he stuttered like a lovesick puppy.**

**The telltale sound of rustling wings announced Castiel's departure, but not before Dean was sure he heard a muttered '**_in your dreams._**'**

**Dean stared, dumbstruck at the empty space for a few seconds before Sam interrupted his thoughts.**

**'Did I miss something?'**

_*******_

**A/N: Ok guys, completely your choice here. I can leave it at that or I can continue - let me know! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it =) Reviews muchly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I loathe admitting it, I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and people much better than I, and I don't even own the song. The following is completely fictional. No profit is being made.**

**Summary: Songfic. Dean is waylaid by an unexpected late night visitor. Rated M. Warnings for M/M - don't like, don't read. Simple as. **

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken longer than usual to post, I hope you find the wait was worth it! The song featured is 'For Your Entertainment' by American Idol 8 runner up, Adam Lambert - be sure to check him out, he rocks! All mistakes are my own. Reviews are _muchly_ appreciated. Enjoy! **

**_For Your Entertainment_**

**Dean ignored his brother's confused expression, too busy contemplating just how screwed up he was. What was he thinking, falling in lust with a freakin' angel of the Lord? At least he hoped it was as simple as lust. It was beyond **_insane _**to even think… No, he refused to finish **_that_** thought. And to make matters worse, he'd then been caught red handed in the midst of his perverted fantasy. Could this day get any better?**

**As if fate had merely been waiting for the precise moment Dean uttered that thought, Castiel reappeared before the hunter, a look of determination on his angelic face, placing a hurried touch to the elder Winchester's forehead. Dean barely had time to voice his protest before the familiar motel room dissolved around him and was replaced by another that he didn't recognise.**

*******

It's all right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

*******

**Castiel took full advantage of Dean's dismay, forcefully slamming his charge against the motel room wall before pinning him in place with the full length of his body. Dean's eyes widened in fright, his heart racing as the angel's fierce stare froze every bone in his body, immobilising him better than his touch ever could. Dean opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.**

**'Explain your dream to me,' Castiel demanded in a dangerously low voice, eyes glittering with barely contained power. Dean had never seen the angel so worked up and it scared the hell out of him.**

**'Cas, I'm sorry,' he whispered hoarsely, feeling the need to apologise and make things right with the angel. 'Of all the times to go poking around in my thoughts –'**

**Castiel shook his head, interrupting him once again. 'I didn't ask for your excuses, Dean. Answer me, **_now_**.' **

**Dean tried to organise his jumble of thoughts around the alluring press of the angel's body but his brain refused to work amidst the overwhelming rush of hormones flooding his senses. He couldn't bring himself to look Castiel in the eye and face the angel's disgust, shame reddening his face as he looked towards the dusty floor.**

**'I… I don't know what to say,' he muttered softly.**

**Castiel grabbed the hunter's face and jerked his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet once again as he closed the distance between them until they were breathing the same air, lips almost touching. 'I gave you an order.'**

**Dean felt his body tremble feverishly with an almost frantic hunger for the relentless being before him. 'Cas, **_please_**…' **

**Closing his eyes, Dean breached the final few millimetres until their lips met in the faintest of embraces. Expecting to be slapped away, he didn't realise the angel was kissing him back, at least not until Castiel took his bottom lip between his teeth a bit down gently. **

**It was all the encouragement Dean needed.**

**Deepening the kiss, their lips crushing together, Dean used his tongue to investigate further, tasting every unfamiliar inch of the angel's mouth. Castiel elicited a groan as he pressed harder against his charge, reaching up to grab a handful of the hunter's hair as he felt his vessel's body reacting to their kiss.**

**Dean felt the angel's obvious arousal, even through the thick material of his jeans, growling low in his throat in approval. Castiel chuckled softly as he reluctantly ended their passionate kiss, delighting in the wild-eyed, breathless state of his hunter. He ran his hands through Dean's soft hair, letting them trail down his neck to his powerful shoulders as he marvelled at the sensations his body was accommodating. Without thinking, Castiel found the hand-shaped scar through Dean's shirt and rested his trembling hand there.**

_'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition…'_

**His heart feeling like it was going to explode through his chest, Dean swallowed quickly, licking his dry lips and enjoying the subtle taste of the angel that lingered. Taking action for himself, the hunter grasped the lapels of Castiel's coat and took advantage of his momentary distraction, spinning them both around until he had the angel exactly where he needed him: pressed firmly against the wall beneath his own highly aroused body.**

**Seizing the angel's mouth with his own, Dean ravished his lips whilst rubbing his groin against the hard press of Castiel's straining cock.**

**Castiel couldn't breathe through the cacophony of new and exciting sensations, wondering how anyone could survive through something as amazingly arousing and animalistic as what he was feeling. He kissed Dean back with all the passion he could muster from his hormone-induced daze, the raging desperation to rip the hunter from his clothes overtaking his brain, but Dean had ideas of his own.**

**Releasing one hand from its death grip on Castiel's coat, he ran his fingers down the angel's long, lean body until they found his belt buckle. Ceasing his relentless rubbing without breaking their kiss, Dean expertly undid the belt with one hand and caught the angel's gaze, wanting to witness his reaction firsthand as he dipped his hand into the man's trousers, slipping beneath his boxers until he found what he sought.**

**Castiel sagged beneath the hunter's touch as a strong hand encircled his swollen cock, stealing every breath from his body as it started to slide slowly up and down his length. Pulling away from their kiss, panting heavily, the angel threw his head back and gasped Dean's name as he felt a peculiar pressure building within him like the rising of a storm.**

**Dean took in every detail of his angel's face and stored the images away as ones never to forget for as long as he lived. He could feel Castiel on the verge of release, his hand increasing its pace as it caused a delicious friction against the angel's erection.**

**'**_Dean, don't stop…_**' Castiel's eyelids fluttered as he begged, hips jerking to further increase the pace as was overtaken by the storm of his orgasm, hard and fast.**

**Dean milked every last cry from the writhing angel, placing a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead before pulling away, cursing himself with every step.**

_*******_

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over **

_*******_

**It took Castiel a few moments to gather himself, instantly noticing the hunter's distance and feeling it like an incredible loss.**

**'Dean?'**

**Dean felt his shoulders slump at the pained expression on his angel's face and mentally kicked himself some more. 'Cas, I'm sorry. That – we…I shouldn't have done that. It was…'**

**'I don't understand,' the angel's frown deepened.**

**Dean snorted, running a hand through his hair tiredly. 'My point exactly, Cas. Do you even understand what just happened? What I did to you?' With every word, Dean felt his anger at himself grow.**

**Castiel watched his hunter carefully, not needing to spy on the young man's thoughts to know what he was thinking. 'I am not a child, Dean. I understand the basics of fornication.'**

**Dean laughed bitterly as he turned away from the angel to stare at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.**

**'Is it because I inhabit the body of a male?' Castiel queried, unwilling to let the conversation go.**

**'No!' The reply was immediate, leaving no room for doubt. ****Dean turned back to face Castiel and took a deep breath, fighting to find the right words but failing. 'It's not that at all, Cas. It's just… Shit!' Spinning suddenly with an angry growl, Dean lashed out with a closed fist at the mirror, shattering the glass upon impact.**

**Castiel flashed to Dean's side, snatching the hunter's bleeding hand as he used the tail of his coat to stem the flow of blood, delicately removing shards of glass with steady fingers.**

**'You're an angel, Cas, a freakin' angel,' Dean finally admitted, his voice breaking as he watched Castiel's gentle ministrations. 'You're one of the only pure things left in this damned world and I just… I just corrupted you. Alistair was right, I belong in Hell.'**

**Tightening his grip on Dean's injured hand, Castiel's voice thundered around the room. '**_Never_** utter those words again!'**

**Dean's breath caught in his throat, the pain from his injured hand forgotten as he saw the glint of danger in the angel's eyes.**

**'Did you enjoy our fornication, Dean?' ****The question caught him off guard, his cheeks reddening over the memories of what they'd just done.**

**'More than you realise...' he whispered ****softly, looking away.**

**Without warning, Castiel grasped Dean's arm and flashed them both to the motel bed, removing the hunter's clothes with a thought; binding both his wrists to the bedpost with another.**

**'Then let me be the one to do the corrupting.'**

*******


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I loathe admitting it, I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and people much better than I, and I don't even own the song. The following is completely fictional. No profit is being made.**

**Summary: Songfic. Dean is waylaid by an unexpected late night visitor. Rated M. Warnings for M/M - don't like, don't read. Simple as.**

**Author's Notes: Major apologies over the long wait for the final chapter - fingers crossed you find it worth it!! The song featured is 'For Your Entertainment' by American Idol 8 runner up, Adam Lambert - be sure to check him out, he rocks! All mistakes are my own. Reviews are _muchly_ appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_For Your Entertainment_**

**Castiel's display of dominance was enough to make Dean instantly hard, his body twitching with the desperate need to be touched. Testing the strength of the ropes at his wrists, Dean was unable to stop his thoughts from lingering upon his earlier dream.**

**Castiel smiled knowingly from his position straddling the hunter's legs, remaining tauntingly fully clothed as he shook his head and chuckled softly. 'You will not escape, not until I let you free.' The words wavered unsteadily upon the edge of a threat, sending a spike of adrenaline through Dean's veins as his heart pounded furiously in his chest.**

**'Can't blame a guy for trying,' he retorted breathlessly, fighting the urge to test the ropes again.**

**Castiel shifted his weight forwards, inching his face closer to the restrained hunter, an enticing mixture of lust and possession etched into his usually impassive features. Dean found himself straining against his bindings, leaning forwards in a desperate bid to capture the angel's lips but Castiel remained just out of touching distance, the angel taking great satisfaction in hearing Dean's frustrated growl as he slumped back onto the mattress with a thud.**

**'I'm in charge here, Dean. We play by my rules or we do not play at all,' Castiel reminded him.**

**Dean's only reply was a whimper as Castiel finally let his hands explore the naked man beneath him. Delicate fingers traced along the smooth skin of his chest, circling his nipples one after the other, enjoying the way they hardened beneath his touch.**

**Dean could only stare at the angel and the look of total concentration upon his face as his blue eyes roamed his body greedily, hands quickly following their path, memorising each curve, every freckle, tracing every old scar. He felt his cock twitch, begging for the same kind of attention from the angel's hands.**

**Unable to keep silent a moment longer, Dean growled out Castiel's name as he jerked his legs suddenly, knocking the angel off balance.**

**Castiel braced his hands on either side of Dean's head, steadying himself as he fought back a smile at the hunter's impatience.**

**'Kiss me, _damn it_,' Dean begged as he fought ineffectively against the rope at his wrists, completely ignorant to the blood once again leaking slowly from his fist's earlier collision with the mirror. Castiel consented without hesitation, drowning swiftly in the need in Dean's voice as he crushed his lips to the bound man, probing with his tongue to taste him all the further.**

**Dean groaned in delight, hissing in shock a moment later as the angel suddenly sank his teeth into his bottom lip, reaching up to grab a fistful of Dean's hair as he pulled away from their kiss and snarled in his ear: 'Blasphemy is a sin, Dean. Sinners must be punished.'**

* * *

**_Do you like what you see?_**

**_Let me entertain you 'til you scream..._**

* * *

**Dean's heart skipped a beat at the menacing note in Castiel's deep voice. The angel kept his firm grip on the hunter's hair as he snaked his other hand down the man's prone body, seeking the object he most desired. Wrapping his hand around Dean's swollen member he paused, unmoving, as he felt the desperation radiating from the young man beneath him.**

**'Cas, please… Don't make me beg.'**

**Forcing the hunter to endure the anticipation a moment longer, Castiel moved his face to Dean's and rubbed his stubbly chin along the other man's jaw as if he were a cat marking Dean with his scent; marking his claim on the hunter. The feel of the angel's unshaven skin against his own sent shivers down his spine, his toes curling at the unfamiliar sensation.**

**Satisfied the hunter had waited long enough, Castiel moved his hand firmly up and down Dean's full length, not bothering to start off slow; he knew just how close Dean was to coming.**

**Dean gasped at the forceful touch, his hands clenched into fists as he jerked his hips in time to Castiel's motions, the ropes burning his skin as he struggled to participate – anything to touch his angel.**

**Their mouths connected once again, lips drawn to each other as if by force, tongues entwining in a play for power. Castiel's movements became harder, faster still and Dean felt the need rising in him to new, never before encountered heights.**

**His breath escaping in a wild pant, Dean broke their kiss and threw his head back, writhing beneath the still-clothed angel as he muttered unintelligibly under his breath, flexing his arms against the ropes.**

**Castiel shifted his grip in the hunter's hair, once again pulling Dean's attention back towards him. 'Look at me, Dean. I want you to know who is pleasuring you.'**

**The demanding words finally tipped Dean over the edge, a shout erupting from his throat as his orgasm hit, his seed spilling over the angel's hand and down his own sweaty body. Castiel watched him intently, taking in every moment of Dean's release, thrilled to be the one to make the hunter react this way.**

**Fighting to get his laboured breathing back under control, little shockwaves of pleasure still ricocheting through his body, Dean watched Castiel as he seemed to ponder quietly to himself. **

**'Dean?'**

**'Yeah, Cas?'**

**'It's my turn now.' **

* * *

**Without even allowing Dean to consider arguing, Castiel removed his own clothes with a thought, releasing the hunter's arms from the bedpost before flipping him effortlessly onto his front and once again securing the ropes. Dean barely registered what was happening before he felt the burning press of the angel's bare skin against him, the breath catching in his suddenly tight throat.**

**Castiel placed a chaste kiss to the back of his head before letting his come-soaked fingers find Dean's entrance. Dean tensed, suddenly unsure, but as Castiel caressed and rubbed gently with delicate motions he felt himself start to relax.**

**'Cas?' Dean called softly, his face buried in the pillow. The angel continued his ministrations, allowing one slick finger to enter Dean before acknowledging his question. 'Yes?'**

**Dean growled in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure as his thoughts scrambled, forgetting what he was about to say. He knew what the angel was doing should be wrong but he also knew that it felt incredible, his semi-hard cock already pressing into the bed sheets.**

**Castiel managed to slide a second finger inside before Dean remembered his question. Turning his head in an effort to see, he caught his first glimpse of the naked angel. Without his holy tax accountant guise Castiel was breathtaking, his lean body pale in the dim light of the motel room. Castiel caught his gaze as his fingers continued their relentless teasing, using his free hand to stroke his own hard member, biting his lip in anticipation. Dean felt his body tremble at the sudden wave of lust that consumed him.**

**'C-can't you untie me?' he finally managed to stutter, licking his lips as he watched Castiel's hand stroke its way up and down his impressive length. 'I need to touch you…'**

**Castiel seemed to ponder the question seriously for a moment, the fingers inside Dean never ceasing as they continued their flexing and scissoring to gently stretch his entrance. The angel dropped the hand from his cock and ran it lightly along Dean's back, shifting on the bed so he was nestled directly in between the hunter's legs.**

**'No.'**

**Removing the fingers from within him, Castiel lifted Dean's hips. For a moment he paused, allowing Dean time to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Given a slight nod of consent, the angel placed his throbbing cock against Dean's entrance and pushed, gently at first, not wanting to cause too much pain.**

**Dean screwed his eyes shut tight, hissing in pain at the intrusion. Even with Castiel's preparations it still felt wrong. Holding in a whimper of discomfort, Dean let out a ragged breath and encouraged the angel to continue.**

**Pressing himself in deeper, inch by delicious inch, Castiel stroked the hunter's back in a soothing gesture, feeling as Dean's body finally gave way beneath him and allowed him to fill him completely. He couldn't hold back his own gasp of pleasure as his usually powerful connection with Dean increased a hundredfold.**

**Moving his hands back to Dean's hips, Castiel started a gentle rocking motion, sliding slowly in and out of his hunter, quickly losing himself in the sea of new-found sensations.**

**Finally feeling his angel inside of him, Dean very quickly forgot the momentary discomfort and found himself panting heavily at how good it was starting to feel. Rocking his own hips back to meet the press of Castiel's cock, the angel's grip on his hips tightened as his movements became more pronounced.**

**'Oh, God…' Dean groaned, clutching desperately at the mattress to steady himself beneath the onslaught, Castiel's thrusts growing more desperate with every passing second. He could feel the angel's cock rubbing torturously against his prostate, sending jolts of electricity through his already charged body. **

**'Cas..!'**

**Castiel almost didn't hear Dean's cry above the pounding of his heart; the rush of blood in his head. Slowing his movements, concerned he was causing too much pain, the angel was about to voice his concerns when Dean yelled, 'Oh, God – don't stop!' Spurred on by the hunter's cries of passion, Castiel put more force behind his thrusts, the enticing sound of flesh upon flesh filling the motel room.**

**Dean couldn't hold back the moans of ecstasy that left his lips, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through body as the angel fucked him. Castiel could once again feel the stirrings of an orgasm simmering just below the surface, his breath leaving him in strained gasps.**

**'Harder!' Dean demanded, the words torn from his throat as the most intoxicating orgasm seized control of his body without warning. Throwing his head back he screamed Castiel's name, his body twitching, muscles clenching and releasing of their own free will. The blood pounding through his head deafened him as his heart ricocheted around his chest.**

**As Dean lost control of his body it was enough to push Castiel over the edge into his own rapture. Giving one final hard thrust, the angel cried out Dean's name as he spilled his release inside the hunter's tight body.**

**Dean collapsed heavily onto the bed, physically and mentally spent. Castiel soon followed, his deliciously heavy weight pressing down on him as his hot breath tickled his ear.**

**There was a moment's self-conscious silence as the realisation of what had just happened seemed to hit them both at once. Castiel shifted, his breathing still rushed as he slid himself gently from the hunter. Dean seized the opportunity to roll onto his back, holding his bound hands out to Castiel in a silent gesture.**

**The angel stared at Dean with open curiosity as he released the young man's hands. He took pride in the embarrassed flush to the hunter's cheeks, his swollen lips, even his dishevelled hair, but a small whisper of doubt started in the back of his mind. Things were now irrevocably different between the pair of them.**

**'Dean…'**

**'Cas, no, don't.'**

**Dean didn't want to spoil the moment…as totally screwed as the particular moment happened to be. Taking a deep breath, giddy at the endorphins still thrumming through his body, he licked his lips and found himself lost for words.**

**Castiel sensed Dean's internal unrest, his face returning to its usual stoic mask as he pulled away from his charge. **

**'Say something, Dean,' Castiel demanded as he cleaned and dressed them both with a thought, dreading the unknown response. He could almost picture the disgust and regret at their actions in the hunter's mind. Sliding to the edge of the bed, the angel prepared to leave but Dean reached out and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.**

**Dean went against everything in his nature as he stared the beautiful man directly in the eyes, mesmerized. 'Cas, this can't happen again.'**

**The angel's heart sank.**

**'I'm no one's bitch. Next time on top!'**

**The End**

Well that's it - completed at last! Let me know what you think =)


End file.
